


{•milo’s touch•}

by ThePuppetPirate



Category: Candle Cove
Genre: Candlecove isn’t real so don’t come at me, F/M, Humans, Puppets, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuppetPirate/pseuds/ThePuppetPirate
Summary: You’ve fallen for Milo. Even you have an hard time believing this,he a jerk and a perv. But god,he does have a handsome face.I haven’t wrote in 1-3 years so it might be bad-Anyway,hope y’all like this-
Relationships: Milo/Reader
Kudos: 2





	{•milo’s touch•}

(So I got a friend that seemed interested in the idea of a human!Milo x reader smut- so here ya go- smexy time with the hot bully)

—————

You've been in the world of candlecove for years now. You didn't even remember your life before getting sucked into the cursed VSH.

Everything was so dark and dangerous,the Skintaker was after you and your friends 24/7. This demon had no chill. But you knew your captain,poppy,had plans. It's was like a game of chess,Skintaker would make a move,and poppy would make another.

While all of this was happening,you and three rest of the crew had been just working around the ship. It was pretty much what you did each days. Get up,eat,work,sleep.

Pretty boring.

But of course,one man was there to always lift up the mood,even when his was low. Who you may ask? Well,Milo!

He was the crazy guy who hated Percy to death. But he was also the funny drunkard,the flirty guy who thinks he better than anyone else.

You didn't want to admit,but you had grown to love him.

From his way he would devilishly snickers and laugh when he pranked Percy,to the way he would put his hands on you when trying to get in bed with ya.

Sure you denied anything,but it's was becoming so hard. So you decided,that today,you would just play along with him,to see where it would lead.

Right now,you were just cleaning the canons,humming to yourself as you leaned into it to reach the further parts of it.

And right as you did this,Milo walked over,of course. He smirked as he could see your clothed booty practically showing off from the way you were leaning forward on the canon.

"Hehe~ hello there,(Y/N)" he said as he stood behind you,very close,but not enough to be against you.

"He-hey Milo" you said,accidentally stuttering. Damn,just him being this close made your heart jump.

He let out a very quiet chuckle,making your cheeks go pink as you tried to just keep on rubbing the large canon that was basically under half of your body now.

It was silent for a moment,until you got back up,your back hitting his chest as you blushed more than before. You felt his arms go around you. "D-don't you have things to do..?" You asked him.

Milo shook his head as he put his mouth close to the crook of your neck. "Nah,I'm done for the day.." he said. But then you felt him smirk. "Mmh,well,I do have one thing left.."

Your heart skipped a beat as you softly spoke. "what is it..?" You bit your bottom lip.

He gave a light kiss to your neck. Putting his hands on your hips.

"You~"

You could feel him get ready for you to slap him away,turn around and yell at his sexual advances. "If you don't mind...of course.." he mumbles.

But instead,you leaned into his touch,letting out a soft sound.

His smirk grew into a grin,his hands pushing against your pants a bit. "Is that a yes~?"

You gulped,just nodding your head. He stopped moving his hands as he clicked his tongue. "Say it"

You whimpered,there wasn't really time to be joking around,poppy or Percy could come here at any moment. You whispered softly "y-yes..I want you.."

Milo licked his lips as he whispered. "Good girl~.."

His hands went back to pushing your pants down,until they were completely off. He then went for your panties,touching you troughs them a bit. "Fuck...you're already so wet for me..~" he purred in your ear.

You just leaned against the canon again,your ass against his crotch now as he seemed pleasantly surprised. "J-just...be quick..~" you let out in a soft voice,both super nervous and turned on.

He pulled down your panties. "Awn but I want to take my time..~" he said as once the panties were off,he used one of his fingers to rubs your clit.

You let out a sharp breath,feeling already sensitive from how much you wanted him. He could tell as he listened to your horny little noises. He stopped,only to shove two fingers inside of you. You moaned out as he pumped them in and out,trying to find that spot that would make you go crazy.

"You sounds so fucken hot..." he said,but then leaned into you,whispering in your ear.

"I bet Percy just heard that moan~ probably jacking it in the broom closet..heheh~"

You tighten up around his fingers as he said that.

He seemed amused,pulling his fingers out. "Ah-ah~ no cumming yet.." he said,pulling away from you and licking his fingers clean.

You whined. "I-I was so close..."

Milo just purred "oh I know~"

Once he was done licking his fingers,he moaned faintly. "Ah~ I'm gonna have to eat that pussy next time~"

You squirmed lightly just getting even more turned on by his words if possible.

You then tried to look at what he was doing now but couldn't really unless you got back up from your position.

Instead you just listened. He was unbuckling his belt,and soon,you felt his hot,hard cock against your skin. He grabbed one side of your hips and slowly rubbed his cock between the lips of your pussy,teasing you.

"Tell me you want me,how much you want me to just ram it into you right now~" he whispered,while you were just a horny mess against the canon.

You gulped. "Please~ f-fuck me,I-I need your big fat cock so badly~" you whined a bit at the end,hiding your face into your arms.

He grinned as he lined up his cock. "That it~ good...ah slut~" he moaned as he pushed himself inside. Now grabbing into both your hips he started to move,slow at first.

You just closed your eyes and moaned out,god you had been wanting this for so long. now that you got his thick cock deep inside of you,you just couldn't help but moan out loud.

Milo put a hand over your mouth. "Shh..if you keep moaning like a slut poppy will catch us.." he grunted.

You were as red as a tomato,the wet sounds of him going faster just brought you to your climax even faster.

"Mmh~" you let out a muffled moan into his hand and he purred.

"You close?" He panted,and you nods your head. He smirked. "Then cum for me~" he slammed harder into your tight pussy,making you mewls in pleasure,still muffled by his hand. Cumming in his cock,body shaking and mouth agape.

He pulled his hand away to let you breath,but he didn't stopped ramming his dick into you. you moaned,feeling over stimulated.

"I'm not done yet~" he growled as he then put his hand back on your mouth,ravaging your dripping cunt by now.

You kept gasping,moaning and whimpering into his hand,each thrusts bringing you closer to a second orgasm.

He panted out,his cock twitching inside of you. "F-fuck I'm so close..." he then leaned down once again to your ear. "Want me to f-fill you up or o-out?"

He pulled his hand away from your mouth just long enough to moan out an answer. "O-out~!"

He then pushed his hand back against your mouth and nodded. "Alright~" he grunted,going for a few more thrusts,making sure you came a second time with a muffled cry of pleasure.

Before pulling out and cumming on your ass and back.

Both of you panted,calming down from your highs. Once that was done,Milo snickered. "Jeez,I made a big mess didn't I?" He looked at your back side,covered in his fluid.

You blushed,exhausted by now but knowing you needed to get cleaned. "Just wipe it off with the cloth..I'll go for a shower after." You said. He just chuckles and did what you said.

"Mind if I join you?"


End file.
